


Kidnap in L.A

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, LAPD, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: When Matthew decided to fly his boyfriend halfway across the world to meet his parents, he had no idea how badly things would end up.





	Kidnap in L.A

*Disclaimer* BM's brother and parents in this are purely fictional characters

 

Matthew woke up to a surprisingly cold bed, in a hotel a few blocks away from his family home; Taehyung wasn't beside him. He assumed Taehyung had gone to the bathroom or to get food and got up to find him. He checked the bathroom: empty. The hotel cafe: no Taehyung. He checked every public room in the building: no Taehyung. He looked again but to no avail; he was gone. Strangely, Taehyung's phone was still plugged in to the wall and his bags were untouched. Why would he just up and leave like that? He couldn't speak English fluently enough to get by, he didn't know his way around the city. Why wasn't there a note? Matthew felt panic set in as tears streamed down his face. He did the only thing he could think to do and called his brother.

"Tae disappeared. What do I do? I woke up this morning and he was gone. His phone and case are still here. He didn't leave a note. I'm really worried about him. He doesn't speak English that well and he doesn't know his way around LA. Why would he leave and not say anything? What if something has happened? Oh my gosh. What if he's hurt?"

"Matt, calm down. Take a deep breath and think about this logically." He did as his brother said, inhaling deeply and releasing. "If he's not back in 24 hours, go to the police."

"What if something happens in that time?"

"You can't report him missing until it's been 24 hours Matt; they won't help you until then." Matthew let out a broken sob, "Where are you?"

"The Holiday Inn round the corner from mom and dad's." The tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Head to their house, I'll meet you there. OK?"

"Sure thanks bro." He hung up and slid down the wall he had ended up against. How could this happen? If only they had stayed in Korea, none of this would have happened otherwise.

***

When Matthew got to his parents house, they enveloped him in a warm embrace. The tears he'd managed to hold in on the walk from the hotel streamed down his face. His mom reached up to caress his cheeks.

"My poor baby boy, Adam told me what happened," his mom soothed.

"I should have let you know I was in LA, We could've stayed here; none of this would have happened, if I wasn't so intent on surprising you."

"None of this is your fault Matthew. You couldn't have known anything was going to happen. You were trying to do something nice for us." His mom tried to comfort him as best she could.

"I just want to find him."

"I know sweetie. I know. Stay here tonight, we'll go to the police tomorrow morning. Now though we need to get some breakfast in you. Waffles?" Matthew nodded and collapsed on the sofa.

"We'll find him son, don't worry."

"Dad, i can't help but worry. He's gone missing in a city he doesn't know, where they don't speak Korean. Anything could happen to him. He could be hurt. He could be dead."

"There's nothing you can do at the moment. Just try to breathe."


End file.
